fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure
|romaji = Mytho! Misutikku Fōsu Purikuya|pre = Go! Rescue Lightspeed Pretty Cure|suc = Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure!|studio = Toei Animation|network = TV Asahi Viz Media (English Dub and western releases)|run = October 10, 2015 - February 6, 2016 (TV run) February 29, 2016 (Arc Two DVD) March 7, 2016 (Arc Three DVD) June 6, 2016 - September 26 (English Dub) October 3 (Arcs Two and Three English Dub DVD release)|episodes = 56|op = ♫Magic! Magic! Go! Mythos! Mystic Force Pretty Cure!♫ (First third of the first season) ♫Maho no Ai♥︎♫ (Second third of the first season) ♫★Believe in Your Magical Wishes!★♫ (Last third of the first season)|ed = ♫Revert Your heart♫ (First half of first season) ♫Star★Fall Princess' Magic♫ (Last half of the first season)|theme = Magic and Hope.|director = Kinaru Senja/21moon24}} is a series by 21moon24 and a part of a Power Rangers and Pretty Cure Crossover done with SailorTrekkie92. Its themes are magic and hope. Story :See: [[Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Episodes|'Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Episodes']] Arc 1 :See: [[Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Episodes#Arc 1|'Arc 1']] Thousands of years ago, Earth and a magical realm were one plane existence called until a dark force rose up in the form of the led by took over the land. Eighteen warriors sealed away the evil but in the process tearing Terragoina into two. Now, the evil has risen up from the ashes and could destroy everything. Ootori Akira, a new resident to Souretsu City meets a young wizard named Briana and a cat-genie, XiXi in Maji Mori, a forest that directly connects the two pieces of Terragoina. She quickly discovers she has magic within herself and is one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. She is told to use her powers to save Earth and the Rune Kingdoms, alongside the other Pretty Cure. Arc 2 :See: [[Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Episodes#Arc 2|'Arc 2']] Coming soon! Arc 3 :See: [[Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Episodes#Arc 3|'Arc 3']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Akira is extremely hard working 14-year-old. She won't stop until her objective (or job) is completed, mostly exerted with great work. Akira is low-tempered and brave. She is a good leader and leads with great duty. She is very independent and acts on impulse. As Cure Phoenix her color is red and her attacks and powers are mostly fire-based. She's voiced by Fukuen Misoto. * / Kumiko's a cocky extrovert with a strength of an ox. She's very Independent, but not someone to really rely on; that changes later on after she grows to depend on her team and be more reliable to others. She's the president of the Joke Club at her school and aced science. She dreams of inheriting her parents' flower shop and becoming a botanist. Her theme color as Cure Minotaur is green and her attacks & powers are nature-based. She's voiced by Inoue Marina. * / Info is coming soon! She's voiced by n. * / Info is coming soon! She's voiced by n. * / Info is coming soon! She's voiced by n. * ??? / Unknown... Info is coming soon! She's voiced by Sato Rina. * ??? / Unknown... Info is coming soon! She's voiced by TBA. * ??? / Unknown... Info is coming soon! She's voiced by Minaguchi Yuko. * ??? / Unknown... Info is coming soon! She's voiced by Nishihara Kumiko. the Rune Kingdoms Morgoina * Briana protected the Senkeys and gave them to Akira after Akira's magical powers awakened. Briana is motherly, intelligent, wise, and snappy. She often doesn't trust the other people of Margoina nor people from Earth; trust-issues and she is very secretive; only 1% of her secrets are currently revealed and that secret is that she is from the Snow Kingdom. She's voiced by Sato Rina. * Xixi is a very dependent cat-genie and carries a lot of magical information. Xixi awarded the PreCures each their own Telemythos and tells them to have the key to her lamp each week in intervals. XiXi is Briana's most trusted confidant and childhood friend since Briana was 12 (For 1000 years). She's voiced by Nakagawa Shoko. * Selene is the spiritual being that resided in The Moon's Tear and kind of a mascot. She first appears as 5 year old, but can fluctuate her age to 15 then back to 5. She is loud, extroverted, easily angered, and adorable. She has pale blond hair and golden brown eyes. She is fair skinned with freckles. She's voiced by Nishihara Kumiko. The Snow Kingdom * Prince Borealis is the 2nd child of the royal family of the Snow Kingdom. He does have magical abilities mostly over the wintery-elements. Borealis has pure white hair and gray eyes with very fair skin. He does have PTSD because of what happened to his family and kingdom. He once was very teasing, extroverted, not serious at all, goofy, and a bit dull-minded. Now he's quiet, calm, mature, introverted, doesn't take to kindly to being teased or teasing, and sharp-witted. He's voiced by Ono Daisuke. Octominous Empire Members are coming soon! Minor Characters Other characters are coming soon! Items Items are a WIP! Transformation Items * The Telemythos are transformation items. These items can become summon-able when its owner is in their PreCure form and it stores itself in the front brooch. It can be transformed into a weapon when a Weapon Magikey is used with it and can transform the owner into one of their forms when used with a Normal Magikey or Senkey and a Mythocard. * Magikeys are magical keys that go onto the cure's Magikey Chain. Magikeys and Magikey Chain are summon-able and stored in the Pretty Cure's belt. ** Weapon Magikeys are Magikeys with the purpose of summoning a weapon. They are stored away in the Magikey Chain. To use just enter the key into one of the 2 slots and the Telemythos will summon their weapon that is locked by the Weapon Magikey. Weapon Magikeys are harder to come-by without intense searching or stealing said key. ** Normal Magikeys Normal Magikeys go to the same place as their Weapon counterparts. Normal Magikeys are the normal or standard Magikey that are easier to obtain but are still magical. These keys are basically keys that lock the Pretty Cure's items and disguise spells! Normal Magikeys can give a temporary power-up to the user for around 10 minutes; just enough time to defeat a monster, but it has to be used with a Mythocard. * Senkeys are something that is needed for the user to transform into their Pretty Cure form and can be switched between different Pretty Cures (Example: Cure Minotaur gives the Minotaur Senkey to Cure Fairy; Cure Fairy use it to transform into Cure Minofairy and now has earth & air abilities while as Cure Minofairy) to give each other more magical abilities. To go into their Pretty Cure form they have to have a Senkey and a Mythocard. Senkeys can go with Normal Magikeys. * Mythocards are another transformation item that can power up the girls without a key (any), but for full effect they should have one. Mythocards can also be used as a spell teacher, for example after reading it the reader has access to a new spell and maybe new slightly powered up attack. Mythocards have a little packet that's connected to the Magikey Chain to hold them. Weapons * Coming soon! Other * The Magikey Chain point is a WIP! * The Moon's tear fell from the sky during a full moon in Margoina and came into Briana's possession. Briana placed a spell on it so it can't be stolen and is on display in her front room. The Moon's tear held Selene, a spiritual being and rumored to have also held Cure Luna. Locations Locations are a WIP! Terra/Earth * Sourestu City or just simply known as Sourestu is a city in Japan that directly borders the Rune Kingdoms and the border between said places is the supposedly cursed Maji Mori. The antagonists constantly attack Souretsu because it's easy to get to. * Brave Souls Academy is the school Akira and her friends attend (excluding Briana and XiXi) that is made up of a Junior High and High School. It's the only public Junior High and High School in Souretsu. * Info is coming soon! The Rune Kingdoms Coming soon! * ** Margoina is the kingdom on the border of Earth and the Rune Kingdoms. This is where the Pretty Cure train, primarily. ** Info is coming soon! Trivia The trivia is coming soon! Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime